Take care of You
by worthlesspotato
Summary: "I'll take care of you when no one is around. I'll always be with you when no one is around. From all the animals out there. I have to save you" Songfict. Pair: CHANKAI ; ChanyeolxJongin ; Uke!Kai ;DLDR;REVIEW JUSEYO


Take care of You

Songfict fr Take Care of You – Giriboy

Pair: Chanyeol x Jongin

Words: 1446

A.n ada di bagian akhir

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

 _Jongin itu indah. Seperti bunga mawar. Namun mencintainya menyakitkan._

 _Jongin itu indah. Seperti bunga mawar. Aku berusaha menjadi kuat untuk menjagamu._

 _Jongin itu indah._

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Jongin membuka pintu apartemen berkuran sederhana dan meletakan sepatunya. Mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal rumah yang nyaman.

Jongin disambut dengan pelukan Chanyeol. Seperti biasanya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tidur hyung" Jongin tersenyum,mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Namun Chanyeol bukan seorang yang bodoh, ia mengenal Jongin terlalu lama sehingga tau bahwa Jonginnya meringis, menangis dalam hati meminta perlindungan dirinya.

"Aku harus menunggu pacarku pulang, selama apapun" Chanyeol membalas senyuman Jongin dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Lebih kau langsung mandi. Aku akan menghangatkan makanan" Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin pergi ke dapur. Ia berbohong. Ia hanya ingin Jonginnnya bersih. Dari wangi parfum orang dan aroma seks yang menempel di tubuh Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris menatap makanan yang sedang ia hangatkan. Ia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mengeluh. Ia bukanlah siapa siapa. Apa itu masalah keluarga atau memang Jongin yang membbutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia tidak bisa bertanya lebih banyak.

.

.

.

Jongin tidur memunggungiku. Jonginnya memang selalu terlihat indah. Walaupun hanya bagian belakang tubuhnya. Kaus putih tipis dan celana tidur, bahkan pakaian sesederhana itu tetap membuatnya lebih indah.

Apa ini yang mereka sukai dari dirimu?

Apa mereka menyukainya saat mereka melihat tubuhmu tanpa pakaian dan berada di bawah mereka?

Berapa banyak yang mengatakan tubuhmu sangat indah selain diriku?

Seberapa banyak uang yang rela mereka korbankan untuk menikmatimu?

Aku memeluknya erat. Aku tidak seharusnya mengerti tentang hal-hal itu. Jongin adalah milikku. Aku tidak pernah merasa terbenani dengan semua itu selama Jongin masih ada berada di sisiku.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menginap empat hari di Jeju dengan Tuan Lee. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya" Kau mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya bahkan saat kita berada di meja makan.

Namun aku tetap melanjutkan sarapanku. Aku tidak harus menjawabnya bukan? Yang aku bisa lakukan hanya berusaha agar menjadi lebih kuat. Untuk melindungi jongin. Namun bukan sekarang saatnya.

"Kami akan berangkat ke Jeju besok sore namun Tuan Lee memintaku untuk datang malam ini." Aku tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak tentangmu dan Tuan brengsek itu. Aku bangkit dan membawa sarapanku yang bahkan belum setengah habis.

.

.

Sore itu, Chanyeol bersandar di pintu kamar yang terbuka, memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang memasukkan semua keperluannya ke dalam koper yang cukup besar.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya? Jangan pergi" Jongin menghela nafas mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Bukankah kita sudah terlalu sering membicarakan ini, Park Chanyeol?" Lagi-lagi Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang ia berikan semalam.

"Dan bukankah aku juga sudah terlalu sering memberitahumu bahwa kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini?!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. Ia benar-benar termakan kecemburuan. Sekarang yang ada dipikiran dan kepalanya adalah bayang-bayang Jonginnya yang sedang dijamah oleh oleh tuan brengsek itu.

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol. Aku selalu ingat. Kau telah berjanji untuk melindungiku. Tapi aku tidak menunggu itu. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu menjadi kuat untuk melindungiku terlalu lama. Aku hanya berpikir realistis. Aku melakukan ini ditengah menunggumu" Chanyeol kalah telak dengan pernyataan itu. Jongin benar, sudah berpa tahun kah sejak ia mengatakan janji itu pada Jongin.

"Kumohon mengertilah aku sebagaimana aku mengerti dirimu" Jongin sudah berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembuut.

Namun entah apa yang dipikrkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencengkram erat kedua tangan Jongin dan menarik tubuh Jongin kasar ke ranjang mereka.

Jongin panik, ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan semarah ini. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak pernah semarah ini.

"C-chanyeol hyung!" Kai menatap ketakutan ke arah Chanyeol saat tubuhnya dihempaskan kasar ke ranjang dan Chanyeol yang langsung menindihnya.

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak menyukainya?" Chanyeol masih mencengram kedua tangan Jongin dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala Jongin.

"Aku kekasihmu Jongin-ah. Ini hal yang wajar bukan?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah tepat di telinga Jongin, dan Jongin mulai terisak. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol meledak dan lepas kendali seperti ini.

"Hm? Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menjilati pipi Jongin dan Menciumi kedua mata Jongin. Namun setelah itu yang terjadi adalah cengkraman di pergelangan tangan Jongin semakin mengerat dan Chanyeol kembali menarik wajahnya, melihat Jongin dengan sebuah senyuman. Bukan itu bukan senyuman. Itu lebih kepada seringai licik.

"Apa kau sedih karena yang menjamah mu sekarang adalah kekasihmu yang miskin ini? Apa kau lebih suka jika tuan yang kau sebut itu menyentuhmu?!" Kini tangan Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya namun secara cepat langsung merobek kaus yang dikenakan Jongin.

Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir penuh Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin mencoba memukul dada Chanyeol meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti, yang ia dapatkan adalah cengkaraman lagi di pergelangan tangannya.

"Chan- hiks.. Chanyeol hyung" Jongin sudah mulai pasrah saat bibir Chanyeol menjamah lehernya, meninggalkan _kissmark._ Membiarkan kekasihnya melampiaskan segala kemarahannya kepada dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Kamarnya gelap dan kosong. Ia menoleh kesamping dan tidak menemukan Jongin. Ia ingat apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Jongin tadi sore.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil celana yang berada di samping kasur dan berlari keluar dari kamar, mencari Jongin di dalam apartemen. Namun Chanyeol juga tidak menemukannya, koper yang tadi Jongin siapkan juga sudah hilang.

Jongin tetap pergi.

Chanyeol mencoba menelpon ponsel Jongin, namun operator menjawab bahwa nomor yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

Jongin mematikan ponselnya.

Dan Chanyeol melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memecahkan cermin yang tertempel di lemari baju miliknya dan milik Jongin.

 _Where are you going with those two skinny legs?_

 _Rose, this is a field where wolves are roaming_

 _I'll become a lion_

 _I'll become a lion I'll become a lion_

.

.

.

Jongin pergi lebih lama dari yang ia katakan. Sudah seminggu sejak Jongin pergi ke Jeju. Dan Chanyeol semakin buruk. Pada siang hari Chanyeol akan menunggu Jongin dengan ceria di sofa apartemen. Menunggu intu apartemen mereka terbuka dan memunculkan sosok yang ia cintai, namun jika sampai malam Jongin belum kembali, kemarahan Chanyeol akan memuncak dan Chanyeol akan keluar dengan membanting pintu apartemen dan pergi mabuk.

Sama seperti malam ini. Ia mabuk di suatu kedai pinggir jalan. Chanyeol sudah lupa berapa botol minuman beralkohol yang telah ia tenggak. Ia hanya ingin mengosongkan pikirannya.

.

Chanyeol dan Jongin bertemu saat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya tampil di salah satu kafe yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Ya, Chanyeol adalah anggota sebuah grup band. Ia melihat Jongin di salah satu meja, duduk sendiri menunggu seseorang. Dengan berani Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin. Chanyeol langsung tertarik dengan Jongin, dan dari sana mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

Semakin dekat dengan Jongin, Chanyeol semakin mengetahui dunia gelap Jongin. Tidak mudah meyakinkan Jongin bahwa Chanyeol bukan lagi sekedar tertarik dengan Jongin, namun mencintainya. Jongin selalu beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa mempunyai pasangan seperti dirinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa mempunyai pasangan seorang jalang.

Awal mereka menjalin hubungan, Jongin sempat berhenti dari pekerjaan kotornya atas permintaan Chanyeol, lagipula Chanyeol masih bisa menghidupi mereka berdua dari Bandnya.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dunia hiburan semakin menjadi sengit. Satu persatu anggota bandnya menyerah. Mereka sudah belasan kali mengikuti audisi namun hasilnya tetap sama. Gagal.

Dari situlah Jongin mulai kembali ke pekerjaannya. Jongin pada awalnya tidak menceritakan ini. Namun tidak ada kebohongan yang bisa disembunyikan selamanya. Chanyeol mengetahuinya, namun memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apapun. Toh, mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

.

Tapi Chanyeol terkadang lelah dan marah, saat melihat Jonginnya pulang dlam keadaan yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia bukanlah pasangan yang baik bagi Jonginnya. Mereka mulai berselisih tentang pekerjaan Jongin. Pada akhir perdebatan mereka tidak menemukan solusi. Selalu seperti itu hingga sekarang.

Dan kejadian minggu lalu adalah pertengkaran mereka yang bisa dibilang pertengkaran paling besar.

.

.

.

Jongin membuka pintu apartemen secara perlahan. Ia mengindap-indap seperti pencuri , tapi ia tetap berharap menemukan kekasihnya tersenyum seperti biasa dan memeluknya hangat.

Jongin terduduk lemas di lantai kamar saat tidak melihat Chanyeol dimanapun. Jongin melihat cermin lemari yang sudaha hancur. Itu pasti Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti marah. Sangat marah padanya. Jongin terisak.

.

Sedangkan pada saat yang bersamaan Chanyeol sudah mabuk berat. Chanyeol dengan susah payah berusaha bangun dan berjalan keluar kedai kecil itu setelah membayar.

Kembali ke apartemen dengan kepala tertunduk, karena ia pikir malam ini akan sama seperti malam sebelumnya, tidak ada Jonginnya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dengan gebrakan keras. Membuat Jongin yang berada di kamar langsung bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol, tangis Jongin pecah saat melihat wajah kekasihnya, sosok yang ia rindukan.

Jongin berlari memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol merasa mabuknya hilang seketika saat ia mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya. Chanyeol lalu membalas pelukan Jongin lebih erat.

" _Mianhae Jongin-ah.. Mianhae.. Mianhae"_ Hanya itu yang Chanyeol bisa katakan, ia tidak bisa berpikir untuk mengatakan hal lain. Ia sangat takut kehilangan orang yang dipeluknya sekarang.

" _Hyung- hyung.. It's over now. Mianhae"_ Setelahnya Jongin memeluk leher Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol kedalam ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

 _I'll take care of you when no one is around_

 _I'll always be with you when no one is around_

 _I'll be beside you_

.

.

.

END

A.n: I fkd up the ending part, sorry! Saya dengerin lagu Take care of you puluhan kali pas bikin ini, pas bagian akhir mood ilang dan malah ganti lagu yang berujung ngancurin endingnya.

Ini songfict. Lagi.-saya lagi demen k-hiphop! Lol thanks to smtm3-

Iya saya emang bukan author yang penuh imanjinasi. Imajinasi saya cuma nyala kalo denger atau ngehayatin lagu galau, itupun kalo nyala. Terus saya juga bukan author yang demen bikin fict berchapter banyak, maapkeun.

Dan.

Akhir-akhir ini saya ngalamin _writer's block._ Bless me please.

.

.

p.s kalo kalian mau, dan kalau saya bisa. Nanti ff ini saya post original versionnya-yang ada adegan ranjangnya-LOL


End file.
